


30 seconds of Eternity

by Aragarna



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to episode 4x10. Neal gets shot and it feels like 30 seconds of eternity for Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 seconds of Eternity

  1. _Neal is tightrope walking on car hoods!_
  2. _Neal, what are you doing?!_
  3. _For God’s sake, Neal, go to cover!_
  4. _Second shooter is firing at you!_
  5. _No no no no…_
  6. _NO !_
  7. “Neal!”
  8. _It is not happening, no it’s not happening._
  9. _Focus Peter._
  10. _You fucking bastard._
  11. _Take that. Right in the head!_
  12. _Neal._
  13. _Neal Neal Neal…_
  14. _Neal, where are you?_
  15. _There he is._
  16. _No, please, no. Not Neal._
  17. “Neal.”
  18. _Neal, thank God, you’re alive._
  19. _Oh…_ “You were wearing the vest.”
  20. _Wait, did you just steal it?_
  21. _It’ll wait. For now I’m just glad you’re alive._
  22. “I thought you avoided this kind of situation?”
  23. _I wished you avoided this kind of situation, buddy._
  24. _God, I freaked out for a second here._
  25. _And all he thinks about is his tie… Only you, Neal…_
  26. _Give me your hand._
  27. _There, you’re all dusty._
  28. _But you’re alive…_
  29. “Did it feel like a hug?”
  30. _No, right? I felt it too, you know…_




End file.
